1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a system for retaining and storing a clothes pressing device, and more particularly, to a system for securely and conveniently retaining a clothes iron and a supporting device thereof.
2. Related Art
Conventional clothes irons are designed to have a substantially pointed forward portion and a relatively flat heal portion. During and after pressing of clothing, the hot clothes iron is usually placed on the surface of an ironing board to cool down. In addition, most consumers will typically leave the clothes iron standing on the heal portion in an upright orientation on the ironing board until the next time that clothes are to be ironed. However, since the surface area of the heal portion of the clothes iron that contacts the ironing board is relatively small and the clothes iron is usually top heavy, there is a significant chance that the clothes iron will be knocked over by a relatively minor bumping of the ironing board. As a result, the clothes iron, the ironing board cover, and the iron board can be damaged.
Moreover, ironing boards are notoriously unstable, thereby increasing the likelihood that the minor bumping of the ironing board will cause the clothes iron to tip over and possibly fall to the floor. Here, the clothes iron will undoubtedly become damaged due to the impact with the floor and, if just recently used, the still-hot iron will burn the floor surface and may cause the floor surface to catch fire.
In addition, due to their configuration, a clothes iron is difficult to store with a folder ironing board. Although there are many different arrangements for individually storing both the clothes iron and the ironing board, there exists no convenient way to simultaneously store the ironing board with the clothes iron attached.
Accordingly, a system for retaining and storing the clothes iron is needed that prevents the clothes iron from being inadvertently knocked to the ground both during and after the ironing of clothes. In addition, a system is needed that will provide safe storage of the clothes iron between time periods when clothes are to be ironed.